


10 Days From The Truth

by CoffeePressure



Series: The Marvel Tales [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Horizon labs, Hydra (Marvel), Oscorp - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, detective Peter Parker, detective Tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: Tony's idea of making better PR involved having fun and making fun of his enemies. It wasn't what he expected when he joined Detective Show.
Relationships: Curt Connors & Peter Parker, Curt Connors & Tony Stark, Curtis "Curt" Connors & Employees, Justin Hammer & Original Female Character(s), Justin Hammer & Original Male Character(s), Max Modell & Peter Parker, Max Modell & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Max Modell & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Norman Osborn & Original Female Character(s), Norman Osborn & Original Male Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Curtis "Curt" Connors, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Curtis "Curt" Connors, Tony Stark & Employees, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Marvel Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762288
Kudos: 15





	10 Days From The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> It's just one shot I wrote yesterday night because it came into my mind.

„Well, its kind of your fault that we are here Mr. Stark,” Said Peter as he looks at the man with raised eyebrows and these judgmental eyes. The older man just scoffed turning his gaze away from the teenager who smirked at the billionaire's reaction „You know it's true. You can't exactly deny it. I told you at the beginning that-”

„Shut up Parker” Tony barked a little annoyed and very mad.

„Really? That's how it's going to be right now? Are you mad at me? For what actually because I can't tell” The teenager said, cold in his voice as he asked question after question.

„Well you didn't actually tell me everything that was important, did you?” Tony said, snark in his voice as he looked in kid''s eyes. He could see that Peter was definitely not having it as he would see the grimace on the younger one's face. He knew what he was going to say and he didn't like it because it was true. It was all this time.

„Well” He started his eyes cold and full of anger as he looked in billionaire's eyes and Tony couldn't just look away. „It wasn't like you just shoved your nose into my personal life, Mr. Stark, was it?” He asked and before he could reply he added „Maybe you are a hero, well-known superhero and owner of a world-wide company but you still are a stranger to me”

„Not any more kid” Tony answered as his facial expression softened „We are in this cell together,” He said „And we are going out from here together”

1 DAY

**August 10, 2019, Sat.**

„Good morning America, my name is Janet Rushman and this it Unsolved: To find the truth, your favorite program about geniuses finding a truth behind unsolved cases!” A young woman about her twenties with brown curly hair in formal dress said to the camera with a big, fake smile on her lips. Her makeup has the light on her cheeks so she was clearly visible on Tvs' screens in all New York and not only there. „But first let's greet our guests, shall we? Today we will see three men known for building strong companies that changed the world!” She said with enthusiasm „Please applause for Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries, well known military contractor whose creations were used for the safety of our dear country”

The applause was heard as a tall man with blond hair brushed back his head and black glasses walked to cameras rage in his light gray suit. He had on his lips big smile, definitely, he wasn't even a little awkward as he shook hand with Janet, introduce himself with some words of enthusiasm and sat on the couch behind her fully relaxed.

„Thank you very much for coming to our program Mr. Hammer, I hope it wasn't too much of a problem,” Woman said kindly in businessman's direction with her fake little smile as the man waved of saying something about being happy to be there, having a hand in society and some fun with getting to be in the program as he himself watched it sometimes. Of course, it was lies but well hidden behind his fake personality. Janet then with a quiet laugh turned in camera's direction continuing her program „That's Justin Hamer for you” She said humorously „Next please greet warmly, the owner of Oscorp Industries, company well known for their medical products that saved a lot of lives, Norman Osborn!” She said with a little robotic enthusiasm in her voice as a little shorter man with red hair come in, his suit was darker than Justin's but still grey with a dark green tie. He looked cold and serious as he greeted Janet formally and smiled, as Justin earlier he introduced himself and sat beside Justin clearly not happy about that fact. „And someone you would know not only as a superhero but also great inventor and creator of the new ways in clean energy development, Tony Stark!”

As the last name was shouted, the man himself walked in. He was wearing a rich black suit with a red tie, his hair was styled and his red glasses on its place as billionaire made his way in Janet's direction, he wasn't in hurry but he wasn't slow as he approached her with his paparazzi smile on his face. He then looked at Janet and turned to the camera.

„Well, you know Who I Am,” he said confidently as shooting, whistles, and applauses started at his introduction „Yeah, you definitely do” He added with a smirk on his face.

„It's definitely unusual for you to come to that type of program Mr. Stark, so If you don't mind I wanted to ask, what convinced you and why here?” The woman asked with her smile which Billionaire returned not wanting to bring more PR shit on Pepper's shoulder as he started to pretend to think about how to answer to Rushman's question.

„Well, Janet let's see” He paused for a moment looking in Hammer and Osborns' direction than again at Janet and camera „First I want to say this program actually interested me. I mean free, easy puzzles I can solve without consequences, who wouldn't go for that” He said with a smile then continued „Second I am going to solve it like really fast and prove that in this room is only one genius” He ended with a smirk as Osborn huffed under his nose.

„Well, we will see that Mr. Stark,” Janet said with her smile as she let him sit on the couch beside opponents. „Once again, you are watching The Unsolved: To find the truth! James” At the scene appeared a little younger man with black raven hair in a formal suit, a little chipper than the one Osborn, Hammer and Stark were wearing but was perfectly presented as he stood nest to Janet with a smile „Will be pick cases for our detectives!”

„Hey, Jammie!” The man turns to look at Stark with raised eyebrow about to speak „Can I call you that? Yeah?” James just nodded a little stunned that billionaire spoke to him as the man himself smirked at his reaction „Give me the hardest, you know something thrilling” He explained as Janet himself raised eyebrow „The hardest you had between all this paper”

„You sure Mr. Stark, sir?” James asked awkwardly as he went trough cases

„Yeah, come on” Stark smirked widely as if he was going to put his hand in some cookie jar „You will see, it's not like you have some secret organizations cases or whatever, right?” He looked at Janet with a questioning look as she just shook her head with disbelief gaze and small smile at the man's antics.

„If you say so Mr. Stark,” Janet said amused, clearly fascinated if the case would be solved by the genius. She turned her gaze on James who looked at her approve „Give Mr.Stark plane crash from 2007” She said at which James frowned clearly about to say something but her gaze was too scary so he shut his mouth and just fished out a folder of the case and was about to hand it to the Stark.

„Just lay I on the table” and James nodded „It's all?” He asked going trough one page as he raised an eyebrow.

„You wanted the hardest we have Mr. Stark,” Janer said with a smirk on her face „The only thing I can say to you is good luck” Then James started to pick up cases for Osborn and Hammer as Tony looked at the page with furrowed eyebrows clear confusion and concentration on his face.

Private Plane to Europe, the date was July 30, 2007, and two names Richard and Mary Parker, well that was going to be fun.

2 DAY

**August 11, 2019, Sun.**

„Tony?” Man looked away from the holograms in the door's direction to see Steve standing there with confusion on his face as he pointed at the door, question unsaid as Tony just nodded. When soldier approach billionaire he turned back to the holograms for a moment „I have seen you” He started „On TV earlier”

„Come on Capsicle,” He said turning his eyes back to blond with a smirk „You know if you are going with that you need to be a little more specific, I am on TV all the time” He added as Steve sighed in annoyance.

„This stupid program, how was it called Unsolved?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows as Tony crossed his arms waiting „Pepper said you need PR and I don't really know how it works but this program seems a little sketchy don't you think?” He asked and Tony sighed”

„You talked with Natasha?” Stark asked annoyance in his voice. Steve nodded looking at the holograms visible for everyone who would come by „Come on, She is a spy, for her everything is suspicious”

„But this? Isn't cases something private?” He asked confused „What about families? Their friends? The people case is about”

„Well, first it was one decade ago so almost nobody remembers,” Tony said „Second I am not going with the camera so the more private details are going to be hash-hash and all that” He continued as Steve's facial expression into 'I don't really think it's a good idea' type „And third I am going to prove that Hammer and Osborn have nothing to my level, so point for me!”

„Tony,” He said as the billionaire turned away from him back to holograms „It's not a game! This is real people!” He said

„yeah and unsolved case that wasn't even touched the year it actually happened!” Tony said turning back to Captain who frowned at his teammate's word „Nobody cared even a little to look at this, they just let it be” He continued „So maybe I have a little fun with it, then what? If I find what happened then at least If there's anyone who knew them” He paused for a moment „Then I can tell them the truth” Steve just nodded. „But first I need to find anything more besides the names”

„Alright If you say so” Steve nodded again as he goes in the door's direction „Just promise me something,” The soldier said looking at Tony through his shoulder. Tony frowned but nodded „When It gets too dangerous, you tell the team”

Tony rolled his eyes as he said „Alright Granpa” And went back to work, he had a lot to find.

3 DAY

**August 12, 2019, Mon.**

„So let's go through this again,” Tony said to F.R.I.D.A.Y with an amused smile on his face as holograms popped out in his glasses. Happy rolled his eyes in the front seat as he drives a car on the address Tony gives him. „Richard Laurence Parker, born and raised in New York's Queens, son of Ann Parker, his father unknown. Not much about education, Husband of Mary Fitzpatrick, currently deceased”

„currently?” Happy asked with smirked but clearly a little confused

„Who knows what shit I will find out,” Tony said jokingly shrugging as he continues „It can turn out that they never died or they were clones from the secret organization this time or so they turned into zombies, you know theoretically not dead or- They are really dead because F.R.I.D.A.Y just told me that they identified the bodies and it was positive that they are them” He sighed as Happy just rolled his eyes „Well it maybe is not going to be that much of fun” He sighed as Happy parked in front of the little house, it was a quiet neighborhood, and the houses were all peaceful and friendly.

„We are here,” Happy said as billionaire looked in the Parker resident's direction. Meanwhile, information about Mary Parker popped out on Tony's screen.

„Yeah, I can see that” He retorted before he walked out of the car and made his way in the house direction. Happy behind him as the billionaire was about to knock on the door „Don't you have some security things, Hogan?” He asked. Man raised eyebrow „We want them to answer my questions not look at you every time you reach for a gun” He explained as Happy just rolled his eyes „Can't you wait in the car at least?”

„You want me to wait in the car?”

„Yes I want you to wait in the car,” He said before they both heard a quiet hook from behind the house at which Tony raised an eyebrow. „Wait in the car,” He said to happy who did as was said definitely not happy about this. He straightened his suit as when the bodyguard was in the car and knocked on the door waiting.

When the short, Italian woman with brown hair opened the door, he flashed her a smile, she looked kind in her lousy yellow t-shirt and jeans with a little smile as she looked at him not recognizing him at first glance. She seemed to like this kind of woman who would be sweet and caring but at the same time not dealing with anyone's shit. Her real name was May Rilley but took surname Parker after her husband Ben Parker who was the brother of the victim of the 2007 plane crash Richard Parker. And that was the first person he wanted to talk to. Automatically when he heard an hour ago that Richard had a brother he needed to talk to the man, so here he was in Queens in front of very confused May Parker whose eyes widen comically.

„I- um- Mr.Stark?” She asked and the man nodded with a polite smile „I- I don't want to- It's not like it's not a pleasure to meet you but what are you doing here?” She asked, confusion on her face.

„Well, you see Mrs. Parker” He started „I have started working on the case considering Richard and Mary Parkers' death just a two days ago and I was hoping to talk with your husband about- some of it?” He asked as polite as he could and the woman just seemed even more confused and about to open her mouth when Tony added quickly „The case just interested me and I thought I would help too” He noticed a little sadness in her expression and that clearly confused him.

„Come in,” She said finally letting him into the house and then to the living room when they sat. It was a pretty room, not as big as his but had enough space for three people to live in. Bright colors of yellow and orange and a little green. It was cozy.

„So” Tony started carefully not wanting to offend the woman „Ben, your husband is the home or at work? Did I need to come on a different occasion?” He asked with a smirk.

„Ben is dead,” She said, sadness in her face now clearly visible. Tony's excitement was forgotten the moment he heard her words. Apologize was on his tongue when the moment continued „It happened two years ago” She explained „He never really wanted dig too deep in that anyway- They- Richard and Mary were always really secretive about what were they doing and Ben give them their privacy” She pauses for a moment thinking about something „But If that's important to you-” She started glancing at Tony who nodded automatically, a little of his enthusiasm back „I think Peter was into this case for a while? I don't know he never said too much about this, actually-”

„Peter?”

„My nephew” She explained and Tony frowned as she continued „Richard and Mary's son, their only child” She explained and Tony smiled a little „He just came back” She added „He is in the basement as always” She sighed at the fact

„basement?” Tony asked confused and she nodded

„Yeah, basement” She added with amusement at the words as If it was a secret code or their family's inside joke and maybe it was? „He declared it as his little laboratory when he was just seven, he build there his first computer. I still remember that, when the thing overheated, his first mistakes and he was all black from this mini-explosion. He was our young genius, he had that one from Mary, her determination, fighting to the end. Her courage.” She smiled at that „But the rest and his look, it was all Richard. He would joke all the time, even in this scary moments and that made him stronger, he is always so happy. He walked out of their death fast, we thought it was a little too fast I don't know, he talks a lot but never about the important things” She explained with a smile and Tony nodded „Peter?!”She yelled, then they heard the crash from the basement as If something fell to the ground and May smiled shaking her head.

„Yes, May?!” They heard a young voice answer from below.

„So, a little Einstein,” He said and her smile faltered a little

„If you could don't call him that when you see him?” at his confusion she just added „Bad memories” and it was all he needed to not bring that nickname when he would talk to the kid „Could you go up for a minute, Peter?!” She shouted

„Can't May It's not exactly secured enough to be just left you know?!” May frowned confused but Tony definitely got what it meant. They didn't want anything to explode.

„It's alright I will just go down”

„I don't know,” May said stopping him from standing up „He doesn't like people there, even me. It's like his safe place. Even if you are his hero” She explained as Tony nodded trying to hide the little smile that appeared at the mention of being a kid's hero.

„It's alright,” He said and went in the basement's door's direction „You are not going to lock me there, are you” May just rolled here eyes amused and that was answer enough. Who was stupid enough to try to lock Iron-Man in some basement it's obvious he has bodyguard out there and gauntlet on himself. SO he opened the door and started walking down as he closed behind him. After a few steps, he could hear quiet whispers and sparks in the background. Then it was louder and louder as he could hear teenager's quiet swears at his device that cleary give him hell down there. What he saw was not what he excepted. It wasn't big but for the kid, it was a hell lot of space. Desk on the right side, where the kid was leaning toying with some wires of the electric device, and from what Tony could see it was pretty advanced for the kid and impressive. Some cables and electronics were laying around and a big chest in the corner close on the key. Tony raised an eyebrow at that, we have a secret, don't we, kid? He cleared his thought and not expecting it teen jumped at that turning around automatically, goggles on his eyes. He put it up as he looked at Tony: First confusion, then realization, then again confusion and finally a stunning expression of fan and before Tony could say anything it went back to confusion. Really this kid was like a kaleidoscope.

„You- I- What – bu” Kid tried to process as he looked between the basement entrance and billionaire who raised his eyebrow at the kid's antics. He was kind of cute. Definitely on the young side. Short with a baby face, big brown doe eyes looking at him with enthusiasm he tried not to show, really bad work at doing that by the way, a mess of curls and maybe few freckles on his nose not fully visible. Shortly said, he was a cute teenager, who definitely loved science, Tony already liked him. „What are you doing here?” He asked gaining back his ability to speak „I mean”

„I get what you mean kid” Tony smiled and then added „Sorry for entrancing your little sanctuary, your aunt said you don't like people here. I hope you would make a little expectation for me” He continued and a quick flash of irritation on Peter's face said to him otherwise and he thought for a moment if the kid was going to tell him to get out.

Kid sighed „She is right, I mean you are like my hero- Mr.Stark but here are-” Hea paused for a moment „A few things, private things about May may not know” He looked at Tony who understood, kinda „I don't want her to know”

„Alright, I get it,” He said nodding „It's actually the same with my lab. I don't like people going in and just being there” He explained and Peter nodded at his words „Yeah, that's that”

„Definitely” Kid nodded „So what can I do for you Mr.Stark?”

„Why needing something?” Tony joked with a little smile on his face „Maybe I came to visit?” He asked at which Peter just raise his eyebrows „Yeah, right” He sighed and sat at the chair next to the kid as they were now facing each other „Your aunt told me you were working on your parent's case”

„You are working on that?” Teen asked clearly confused and something flashed on his face, worry? Fear? Tony just nodded looking at him for an answer „I did, just-” Tony frowned at the kid's pause in the sentence „It's not really normal case, you know?” He said annoyance as he spoke „I got to this point where things got a little complicated, like really complicated”

„What do you mean?” Tony asked

„It's that type of case that should never see daylight Mr.Stark,” He said, „I knew that the moment I started looking into this.” He continued „The truth is I never wanted to look for my parents. I wasn't interested, never but one day I found something my dad left here, nothing special, just some notebook, pen, calculator, that type of things and-” „And his research kins of interested me, there was some mom's things too and it was well, nothing I ever seen in books before, some really complicated chemistry and biology” He explained „So I started digging”

„And you said something was complicating” The kid just nodded

„You are going to solve it right?” He asked and Tony smiled widely

„Yeah kid, definitely” Peter nodded.

„I will give you everything I got on this on one condition” Tony frowned at this but nodded anyway it was about his parent's so he understood that maybe he.

„What's that kid?”

„I want to go with you, we are going to solve it together”

3 DAY

**August 13, 2019, Thu.**

„Internship? Really?” Peter asked with a smirk on his face as Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

„well, you are smart enough to make your own computer, his software and basic AI from trash, definitely, so yeah it's pretty believable, don't you think?”

„She didn't buy it”

„She didn't?” He asked looking at the kid who sat next to him looking at something on his laptop as they both searched for something, phone in the kid's right hand as he looked for someone's number. „I mean, yeah you are right, May is too smart for that”

„May?

„Yeah and May unlike you actually call me by my name kid,” He said as Peter frowned.

„I don't want to be disrespectful” He explained

„Whatever, you said you got this information?” Tony asked impatiently as the kid looked trough some folders, they were definitely coded Tony thought and then it hit him, It was really that dangerous to code it? He shook his head „You got something”

„Yeah, moment.” The teen paused for a moment to press enter. On the screen popped out five new files as he turned to face Tony „I have five places where I hid them, you know” He smiled „And sixth but that's just the worst place and you are not going to be happy about that” he grimaced at the last worst and Tony could just frowned confused. „Alright, so first you know my parent's where scientists, right?” And Tony just nodded „They worked at Oscorp,” He said, and before Tony could say something continued „On this big project with Doc.”

„Oscorp” Tony scoffed

„Yeah, I hate them too,” Peter said and Tony laughed a little at that. Peter smiled as well „They really, really suck” He added after a moment.”Back to the point, they worked for the government too-”

„And that's where the things are going to be complicated”

„Yeah” Peter nodded irritation on as he said next words „They worked on crossing DNA's,” He said and Tony raise an eyebrow „It were illegal experiments, dad should have to report them probably but-”

„He solved it and that's why the plane crashed” Tony guessed

„Yeah” Peter nodded „But the thing is- I think it wasn't anyone from Osborn who did it,” He said and Tony frowned „He don't have that type of people in his company, you know killers or whatever” He then paused „He needed to hire someone or if they ere on a mission”

„report them to the enemy, smart kid,” He said smiling in his direction as the kid blushed at the compliment. Tony turned to his own work as he added: „What would you think If I say about you being a real intern, my intern?”

„I would say, funny joke Mr.Stark”

„Tony”

„Mr.Stark, sir” Tony groaned and Peter laughed at that.

„Who are you calling?” He asked when the kid put the phone to his ear „You said something about a doc earlier, you sick or something? You know I could call someone? I have a few contacts” He said the smile on his lips as the kid just shook his head in disbelieve.

„I mean Doc. Connors” Tony raised an eyebrow at that „He was friendly with my dad and- He is my godfather” He explained

„Wait. Doctor Curt Connors?” He asked and Peter just nodded waiting for the man to pick up „He is your godfather” And again he just nodded. Then said person picked up on the other line and said something, funny? Maybe because Peter laughed at that.

„Don't worry doc, really nothing to stitch up, yeah” Or maybe not „No, really.” He leans on the desk as he talked „Oh, you saw that” Grimace appeared on his face „I swear doc. I am alright, just a few bruises, yeah. How is Billy?” He asked and smiled came back as he listened to what man said on the other side „That''s good. Why I called? Oh, just wanted to ask about these files I give you about a year ago, yeah, yeah that one” He nodded as if the man could see him „yeah, thanks, of course, tomorrow? When you would be in the lab? No, I don't actually need to be in school, I, what? Of course not!” He paused, he seemed a little offended but whatever doctor Connors said „I swear I don't, no. Mr. Stark, yeah, Iron-Man Mr. Stark. This Mr.Stark” He continued a little amused „We are working on something and the files, well, they would be helpful” He nodded to himself „Yeah, alright, 2 PM? It's ok with me”

„We will be” Tony corrected him

„We will be,” He corrected to the phone frowning a little „I will no be late, I. It was one time! Alright two- Tenth, more” he paused „Can we not talk about this doc?! Yeah, thank you, bye, say hello to Martha and Billy for me, thanks, bye”

„A little problem with being on time it's not just a one-time thing I see” Peter pouted at him which made Tony Laughed out loud. That was adorable.

„I am not late that often,” He said offended

„Whatever you say, kid, now, tell me about this sixth place”

„Have I told you, that I actually now Mr. Osborn? Like personally” Tony was confused at the first time but with the next words „Harry, is my friend”

„What?!”

„He is not that bad!” Peter defended „Better than his arrogant father who seems to forget that he even has a child

„Alright” Tony nodded „That's fair”

„So back to your question- The pieces of information that we need, it's at Osborns” He paused there and it took a minute for Tony to register what his intern just said.

„What?!”

„I told you, Harry is not that bad!” Peter shouted offended „And I mean Mr. Osborn like me a little what is totally creepy, the point is I don't like Norman Osborn as much as you, If not even more because of this one thing- But it doesn't matter. We need to concentrate on our case, for now, you said you were in this program earlier?”

„Unsolved? For good PR, yeah”

„Alright” Peter nodded clearly not happy about that fact „We can tell them what we find out, basic information but we are not telling them everything” Tony could accept that. „Harry will be back Friday. I already called him yesterday „

„You said school earlier” Tony remembered, „It's summer, why would you go to school?” He asked confused.

„We have this two weeks at school, our Decathlon Academic Team is preparing for this year, you know” Peter explained „So Am I” He sighed „They all take it very seriously but yesterday, it was our last day of 'practice', so I am free now” Tony just nodded confused why the school would accept tiring their students in the summer but didn't say anything.

„Alright, come on Parker,” Tony said with a smirk „Let's get back to work”

4 DAY

**August 14, 2019, Wends.**

„Nice place," Tony said as they walked into the Horizon labs side by side. Tony was in casual clothes as they didn't want to catch attention. The Horizon was a huge futuristic building with pretty architecture because Max was a scientist but he always ha eye for details like that "I thought he was working for Osborn?" He looked at the teen who just shrugged with a smirk on his face and that was enough an answer. Not even second after they entered the building short man with red hair and glasses approached them with big smile on his face. 

"Hey, Pete!" Max Modell said with a wide smile as he greeted young man "I didn't see you here for a while" He added

"Yeah I know," Peter said "Sorry for that actually, had some work you know, didn't have too much time but I was going to be this week anyway" He explained "Mr. Stark?" He gains his attention "You know Mr. Modell? He helped me with a few things back then"

"Yeah, I think we meet once or twice?" Tony said looking at Max who smiled at him kindly

"Oh, yes at that one gala but not formally I must say" Max explained as he shook Tony's hand "It's an honor" to finally meet you Mr.Stark"

"And otherwise but please call me Tony"

"Then you can call me Max" He smiled "Same to you Pete, the formalities are really necessary especially when you come here almost every week" The man smiled

"So he is like that to everyone, huh?"

"Yes, everyone knows him for that polite vibe in him" Max nodded "You are here to Curt I assume?" He asked

"Yeah I talked with doc yesterday" Peter explained and Modell nodded "Is he in the lab?"

"Yeah, I think Bella saw him?"

"Thank you, Max"

"Always Peter," He said as Peter took Tony by the sleeve and started to lead him in the lab's direction "Just no explosions today, alright?" They heard behind and Peter showed tumb up in response. While they were pacing to the lab they could hear Max's laugh.

"You come here a lot" Tony stated and Peter nodded

"Yeah, I love it here" He explained as they passed corridor to the elevator, the first level was the cafeteria and second the labs. As they exited the elevator they paced in the direction known only for the Teen as he spends almost all his time there, they were labs, for electronic-physic, biology, chemistry, bio-genetics, eco-technology, etc., at the and was the main labs, where all of them could exchange the ideas. Doctor Connors was there in the middle, confusion on his face as he talked to the young employers who sat in a circle around him asking questions and proposing their own projects. For a minute his gaze landed on them and he smiled widely. The employers noticed that and turned in their directions as well. 

"Peter!" The doctor said standing up to come and greet the teen.

"Hey doc!," The teen said with wide green on his face "I hope we are not interrupting anything"

"Of course not, you called me, remember?" He responded with amusement as he rolled his eyes "The projects you gave me are in my office" he said after a minute "I will be in a moment, I don't want any explosions, got that?" He said to employers with a little smile.

"Aye!" They said in unison 

"One minute," He said to Peter who just nodded and walked in his office direction that wasn't that far actually. At the time Peter introduced Tony to employers who were very excited to meet Tony Stark himself. They talked science until Doctor Connors came back with papers they needed "I hope you solve it, Pete" He said and at the kid's confusion he added "Believe me or not but after a decade of working with your dad I can recognize his writing" Peter turn red at being caught but smiled nonetheless and nodded "alright, be safe and don't get yourself killed" He whispered to him "Alright Spider-Man?" He added jokingly

"Yeah, thanks doc" Peter replied as he hugged the man "For everything"

"You two seem close," Tony said in the car on the way to the address kid give him.

"Yeah, I think we are" Kid answered as they parked not too far from the abandoned metro station. "We are here," He said and at Tony's confused look he added, "You have a flashlight, right?"

"Wait for a minute," He said when they were climbing down to the metro station, "You say that they worked for the government, right? And you are saying it's not everything, and even your aunt said-" He paused for a moment "That they were very secretive" He waited as Peter nodded "And you found this place?"

"I think they wanted me to find it, there are lots of paperwork and-"

"And?"

"This video I don't exactly understand"

"Ok, we can work with that- What are you doi-" before he could finish his sentence the line opened. There was a big fucking subway train hidden under their feets "Alright, yeah, that's fair"

5 DAY

**August 15, 2019, Thus.**

"It's not good"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked after they watched a fixed video for the hundredth time.

"I don't know how or why- but I think HYDRA was involved," Tony said clearly confused on his own

"Shit-" Tony looked at him with a judgmental gaze "That's bad. What do we do? Do we say your tea-"

"What?! No way in hell!" Tony disagreed and Peter frowned "You really want the Avengers to dig in your parent's future, SHIELD, and probably the government, Ross, make it something that will probably go to all the articles?" Tony knew it wouldn't be going that far but he really didn't want to Steve's I told you so expression.

"Alright" So what are we doing now? was unsaid as Peter's gaze didn't leave the video of his parent's minutes before the plane crashed. The HYDRA's man who killed them, they knew it wasn't a normal case.

6 DAY

**August 16, 2019, Fri.**

"Hey Harry, how you doing man?" he said as he stepped into Osborn's penthouse.

"Nothing new," Harry said as he leads them to his room "You know, this stupid trips across the world and lessons about the company all that" He stopped "You are looking at your parents' case again"

"Yeah" Peter nodded and Harry smiled at him sympathetically as if he knew something Peter didn't and give him the files he was keeping for him in the desk.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked

"Yeah, always Har, what's that?"

"Don't die for this"

7 DAY

**August 17, 2019, Sat,**

"I hacked into Osborn's software while you are so preoccupied with your pudding-"

"But it's sooo good!" Peter said dreamily as he put a spoon in his mouth 

"Because Pepper made it" Tony rolled his eyes "Back to the point, I found that in fact Osborn had contact with HYDRA and texted them about your parents infiltrating them" He explained, "They were supposed to have a solution for cross-genetics that Osborn wanted but they knew he shouldn't have it so-"

"-They left me at aunt and uncles' and ran away"

"yeah" Tony nodded

"That means, we solved it?"

"Not exactly kid" Teen frowned at his words "They were flying to this location and something must be there, kid, they had a mission they never completed it was coded in this files on the computer in the secret place you found" He continued "Something HYDRA didn't know and was never supposed to know"

"You think-"

"That they had a second hidden place somewhere in Europe" He nodded

"When-"

"Tomorrow, so better pack your stuff kid, we are going to have a little trip to Italy"

8 DAY

**August 18, 2019, Sun.**

"Not that I complain but it usually takes a little longer from America to Europe Mr.Stark"

"First of all kid, it's a private Jet," Tony said "Second of all It's mine private Jet" He added, "And the last It's Tony, Parker, come on!" Peter laughed at him and Tony pouted. 

They were teasing each other jokingly until they reached Venice, it was a beautiful city. And Peter couldn't help but look around with wide eyes of wonder like a little kid that saw candy shop for the first time, Tony smiled at that, this kid really was adorable. The hotel was big and cozy and really elegant, the kid talked about everything with this childish excitement and it wasn't annoying as Tony thought it would be, he actually enjoyed the kid's company. It was after they unpacked Tony invited the kid to his room so they could talk about the details of their little mission. 

"It's- here" Tony pointed at the little dot on the map "F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you be a dear and show as to how it looks from our satellites?" Of course, Boss was heard and the structure of hidden place was shown on the screen. "First we need to look around, for anything, make sure nobody sees as when we made our way inside," He said and Peter nodded in agreement "Then in the night we are going in, go it, Parker?" 

"Yeah. I got it" 

The night was cold, the breeze on their face as they approached the building in the north part of Venice. It wasn't anything special. Looked kind of pike abounded hotel, that should be cleaned years ago. 

"Not pretty place I need to say" Peter chuckled "Well but everyone has their own tastes, right?" 

"Yeah, you're right Mr.Stark," Said man groaned at the formal name "Come on," 

So they got in and it was really nothing special. The dark hall was decorated by a big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling covered by dust and webs. Gold decorations were rusty and paint was falling off. Broken furniture. And the stairs leading up. Behind them there was flap leading down to the basement, they exchanged looks, it seemed a little to easy. Kid crouched down examining the entrance and looked up at Tony before opening it with his strength and man didn't say anything if he was confused by it by any chance. They took out their flashlight exchanging look last time before Peter started to climb down the ladder. It was dark down there and the darkness makes them feel uncertain. At the bottom, there was a long corridor with light flickering at the end of it. 

"I have bad feelings about this" Peter said 

"Yeah" Tony nodded "And me too" 

They made their way to the room that turns out to be a little office. Desk in the center with safe in it. They exchanged look. What was there? They didn't know but whatever it was, it must have been something dangerous. 

"Alright, so we need a code, have any idea?" Tony asked and Peter nodded clicking 081001. The safe opened showing them some papers in it. Tony frowned looking at Peter questionable

"Date of my birth," He said shrugging "When I- I hesitated about it May would say they really loved me as crazy loved me but I never believed her" He explained "Still nothing else came into my mind, so I thought I could give it a shot" 

"They loved you kid, they definitely did" Tony knew said even if he couldn't be fully sure and the kid smiled, that was worth it. Then the kid's smile faltered. 

"Something is wrong," He said alarmed. His back straightens as if his mind turned to work on some weird animal instincts. 

"What?" Tony frowned at the teen's words 

"Someone's here," Peter said after a second, his eyes wide as he was about to turn around but it was too late. The next thing everything went black and they both passed out. 

??? DAY

**August? 2019?**

"Tony? Tony! Come on wake up!" Was the first thing he heard before he let his eyes open, he was meet with the darkness of the room "Shit, it's bad" He heard. Kid? Where were they, did they got in? Found whatever his parents hid from HYDRA? Then it hit him. Something was wrong, someone was there! He sat up immediately "Woah, Woah easy Tony, easy" The world was spinning. Peter helped him lean on the wall, where were they? 

"Where are we?" 

"You are not going to be happy about that one Tony" He heard Peter answering. 

"So it's Tony now?" Stark jokingly. Then Peter was about to say something when his mouth shut. They heard footsteps. The man in black uniform came in. He was tall and ripped with dark hair and scar across his face. But that's not what caught Tony's eye. It was a red octopus symbol on his arm, HYDRA. Tony cursed in his mind that he didn't prevent it or he did just didn't want to believe it. 

"Well, well who we go here," Said the man with a smirk on his face "Peter Parker, you even don't know how long I waited for our meeting and you brought Tony Stark with you, not excepted I must say but welcomed" 

"How you knew we were there? Who the hell are you?!" 

"Easy Pete on the question at ones" He laughed and it was the most sickening sound they ever heard, "Tiu thought Rich and Mary hide it from us," He said, papers in his hand, it were the one from the safe "Their researches were fascinating, it was not super-soldier serum it was something better, it was amazing" 

"If you had it all the time then why are we here?" Tony asked clearly annoyed and the man laughed 

"That's the problem Stark, this is cross-genetics, only half of the key," He said "The problem is the host for the genes and on this world exists only one person whose DNA can be altered by literary anything" He explained and Tony frowned, his mouth opened about to say something "He sits next to you Stark, Parkers' last creation, their best project, the solution to change the world" 

"Wha- Pete you know what he is talking about?" he said looking at the teenager who was totally wrecked. Tears were falling as his gaze was directed on the floor "Kid?" 

"You can have time for yourself, for now," The man said before going back from where he came "But I will be back and it then it will not be a stupid chat" 

It felt like hours after he left and Peter didn't say anything. It worried Tony at first but now it was a little annoying. They hot there together so they were supposed to find a way out. After the next hour, maybe? He really didn't know how long they were actually there, he was frustrated. 

"I can't believe we let them caught us" He muttered in annoyance

„Well, its kind of your fault that we are here Mr. Stark,” Said Peter as he looks at the man with raised eyebrows and these judgmental eyes. The older man just scoffed turning his gaze away from the teenager who smirked at the billionaire's reaction „You know it's true. You can't exactly deny it. I told you at the beginning that-”

„Shut up Parker” Tony barked a little annoyed and very mad.

„Really? That's how it's going to be right now? Are you mad at me? For what actually because I can't tell” The teenager said, cold in his voice as he asked question after question.

„Well you didn't actually tell me everything that was important, did you?” Tony said, snark in his voice as he looked in kid''s eyes. He could see that Peter was definitely not having it as he would see the grimace on the younger one's face. He knew what he was going to say and he didn't like it because it was true. It was all this time.

„Well” He started his eyes cold and full of anger as he looked in billionaire's eyes and Tony couldn't just look away. „It wasn't like you just shoved your nose into my personal life, Mr. Stark, was it?” He asked and before he could reply he added „Maybe you are a hero, well-known superhero and owner of a world-wide company but you still are 

„Not any more kid” Tony answered as his facial expression softened „We are in this cell together,” He said „And we are going out from here together"

There was silence as they processed the words they just said to each other "I'm Spider-Man" At first Tony didn't catch what the kid said but no even second later he turned his head violently in his direction, wide eyes and kid laughed "I told you, Oscorp sucks. When of my father's spider bit me" He explained 

"That's why they want you" 

"That's why they want me" Peter nodded "What's the plan B?" 

"Actually I think plan C would be better for the occasion" Stark smirked and Peter smiled at him a little nodding "Give me your hairpin, the one I give you because you cursed at your curls falling into your eyes while you worked," he said rolling his eyes at kid's confusion

"Please tell me there's no F.R.I.D.A.Y in it," He said giving genius the hairpin 

"Hey baby girl" 

"Yes, Boss?" 

"Of course" Peter scoffed with crossed eyebrows as he leans his back on the wall. Tong smirk under his nose as he asked if F.R.I.D.A.Y knew their current location. They weren't too far from Venice actually, so that was good. 

"Inform Rogers and rest of the team about the situation" 

"Of course" 

"They can't know," Peter said an at Tony's questioning look he added, "About experiments, about Spider-Man, they can't know." Tony nodded

"As far as I know Richard Parker and his wife Mary Parker made work of their life but destroyed it before HYDRA could put their hands on it" 

"Good" They smiled at each other "What about the program?" 

"Fuck it," Tony said shrugging "Nobody cared anyway, I didn't care. Just wanted to make fun of Hammer and Osborn" Peter smirked at that. 

"I like your way of thinking Tony," He said with a smile on his face. 

"FINALLY! yes! Yes, Parker! Fucking FINALLY!" 

"Oh god, what did I do?" He said amused at the older man whose smile widened. 

"You called me Tony, again! Not taking it back now!" Peter shook his head in disbelief. They talked about everything, Peter about his little adventures as Spider-Man. They were all different, a little crazy but amazing to hear, about his school and friends, how he meets Doctor Connors and how he helped him when Peter was injured. And Tony about being Iron-Man, avenger and world's mightiest hero, being genius and inventor and they understood how great it was actually working with each other even if they meet 8 days ago? Maybe 9. "What would you say about being an Avenger?" He said out of the blue 

"What?" 

"You know, you're strong, smart and handle yourself with enemies kike doctor octopus and the goblin" but Peter shook his head 

"Nah, that's not me. I mean yeah, I have some super villains but I am more of a street-level superhero" he explained and Tony nodded

"What about part-time avenger, you would come and help sometimes but still do your work," He said and Peter smiled giving him a short nod 

"I will think about it," he said, and then they heard yelling and shouting, not long after they saw Captain Rogers making his way in the direction with key, rolling his eyes. 

"I told you, Tony-" 

"Yeah, yeah I know, just get us out of here," Tony said annoyed. 

10 DAY

August 20, 2019, Thu. 

"Mr. Stark! We didn't hear from you for a while, how is the case going?" Janet asked with a smile on her face. 

"Good, perfect I would say," Tony said to her "Actually I solved it" He added

"Oh really?"

"Yes and at the moment Norman Osborn I think you know the gut" he sadi and She frowned at the mention of Oscorp's owner "Is being arrested for cooperating with paramilitary-subversive Nazi organization also known as HYDRA." At the words, Jante's mouth fell open as Tony continued "Mary and Richard created something for Oscorp and realized it was dangerous, so while they were on infiltrating mission, Norman informed HYDRA about them, they got they hands on a little piece of their work and wanted it for themselves, know that they destroyed it on time, they tried to kidnap their son after HYDRA find out about his existence thinking he would be key to something bigger, they were wrong" He started his story "Before they could make their plan work I started working with Mr.Parker to find what was hidden behind Richard and Mary's famous paperwork and it leads as to secret base in Venice" He paused for a moment "We were kidnapped by HYDRA, their guy was a little too talkative and pieces found its place"

"Then how you get out?"

"With this" Tony said showing proudly hairpin

"Hairpin?" She was confused but definitely fascinated how they get away with something that small

"Yes," Tony nodded "F.R.I.D.A.Y, you there?"Tony asked with a smirk

"Always Boss" Janet's expression was priceless

"You are looking for Peter?" Max asked with a smile when Tony nodded in approval "So I thought" He laughed a little humorously, it was kind. He nodded and then "You know your way to the main lab from the other visit?"

"Yes, of course"

"Then I will let you go, I hope you understand I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and not exactly want to be late"

"Of course" He answered with a smile and made it's way to the elevator. It was a little like the last time he was here with Peter, young employers around pacing happily with the work that they loved with passion as he passed. It was bright place, great place, amazing. It wasn't something like in his tower, he rarely came down and he knew it just worked for them, he didn't have Interns like here. Horizon seemed more like home than real work, they all knew each other interacted like brothers and sisters. They had fun, they laughed, cry together when something was wrong. They helped one another, that's why Connors was there -They helped him and he wanted to help in exchange and become part of the family. So when Tony came into the lab to be greeted happily by the young people, Doctor Connors, his wife, and Peter he felt like part of it as well.

"How it went?" Peter asked

"Great actually, you should have seen her face kid! It was priceless!" Kid chuckled at that 

"I heard you were talking with Max after we came back," Peter noticed

"Oh yeah, it was about little cooperation," Tony said with a smile "YOu loved it here and, well- I kind of like the place people, thought it would be nice to help a little. Me and Max I talked about a partnership of some sort. Helping each other and all that. Heard someone wanted to buy you out so I helped" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, kid," He said with big smile "Really" Peter smiled widely as they made way to the kid's lab. After Peter started to visit more Max made this place for him just next to Connor's and it was lovely place, still Peter preferred his basement but used lab when he was there and helped with their projects "So- Spider-Man?" Peter grinned, It was perfect started of new Superhero duo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> About a month later~
> 
> "We have a problem there Roo" Peter looked up from his work with furrowed eyebrows at the older man. Tony stopped spinning as he sat there with a laptop on his laptop, he was watching youtube while Peter was helping with some project at Horizon, they were in Teen's lab for about hour when Tony clicked on the article.
> 
> "What's up?" He asked looking back down
> 
> "Osborn got away," Said Tony, and Peter knew it was bad news. They exchanged look as he added "It looks like we have something we will work on for a few days" He smiled and Peter nodded as he gathered his things, they made their way out "Not a word to Rogers"


End file.
